Elsword and Ashia
by Elsword457
Summary: Elsword a infinity sword is taking a walk after killing some demons on the outside of the camp where him and his friends are at he meets a strange girl with purple hair that he doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Elsword is walking trough the woods and sees a girl with purple hair sitting on a rock he walks over to her not knowing what adventures they well face ahead.  
**This is my first fanfic of elsword leave reviews if you whant and sorry if anything is spelled wrong also I will update this slowly cause of stupid school T.T  
Rena: its ok we all have to go to school. **

**Elsword: yawn* I think im go take a nap .**

**Ashia: OH NO YOU DON'T BAKA LAST TIME YOU TOOK A NAP YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP FOR 15 HOURS.**

**Elsword: is asleep on couch***

**Eve: now before ashia tryes to kill elsword again lets all just take a break**

**Chung: welp that was fast onto the story **

* * *

**Pairings:**

**ElsxAshia RenaxRaven ChungxAraxEve(he is liked to much XD**

**Classes:**

**Elsword:IS(I like the way he looks its really cool pluse I ship is x vp so ya XD)**

**Ashia:VP(like I said I ship it pluse I find vp cute some way idk why?)**

**Raven:VC(I guess raven is just to op as this class idk)**

**Rena:NW(it seems natural even though I like ga x bm more)**

**Eve:CN(I like this class it just makes eve look cooler and more dangerous XD**

**Chung:DC(he is over used and he is op also girls think hese smexy I still wonder why?)**

**Ara:Sakra Devanam(idk shet about this class but aras not in a lot of fanfics so why not)**

* * *

**The beginning of it all**

**Elsword: I was walking in the forest close to velder to relieave my self after killing some demons and I saw a girl with purple hair siting on a rock I walked over to her and she just stared at me. Hi uh why are you in the forest?**

**Ashia: A boy with read hair came up to me and asked me why I was in the forest I mite as well answer him even though he looks kinda annoying. Im in the forest to practice my magic now if youd leave me be and go away red head.**

**Elsword: ( Im elsword head)*did she just call me a red head? Why that little* no im not going to go away because your alone in this forest and second of all telling from how you *look looks at her up and down* Your proply a dark magic user so I cant really leave flatty.**

**Ashia: -blushes- IM NOT A FLATTY YOU BAKA! *Waks elsword with her staff***

**Elsword: OUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Ashia: YOU CALED ME A FLATTY IDOT**

**Elsword: SO WHAT ITS TRUE (in elswords head) *she kinda looks cute… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!***

**Ashia: BAKA anyway we should at least get to know each others names **

**Elsword: fine I guess your right flatty**

**Ashia: YOU BAKA STOP CALLING ME THAT! Anyway my names ashia what about you?**

**Elsword: My names elsword.**

**Ashia: well anyway why are you hear?**

**Elsword: well I came here to relive myself a little after I killed some deamons bu-**

**Ashia: but what? **

**Ankor: Ashia he has a lot of dark el stored inside him he could go insane at any moment be carful. Maby you should give half your bracelet to him.(in this story the braclet ashia wairs can control dark el without going crazy but there's 2 of them so ya figure it out XD)**

**Ashia : I guess so hey el baka come over here for a sec.**

**Elsword: what is it now flatty and Im not a baka dame it!**

**Ashia: stop calling me flatty baka and hear*straps a dark braclet around elswords wrist* there now you cant go crazy when you absorb to much dark el  
**

**Elsw****ord: thanks I guess? Anyway im gana go now see ya.**

**Ashia: WAIT YOU BAKA!  
**

**Elsword: what is it flatty?…  
**

**Elsword: ….. ug dame it fine come on**

**End of chapter 1 **

**Els457: I swear I gota change that name but anyway so far I think the story is good idk how it will look to the readers also next chap will have 2 more people that els and ashia meet.**

**Elsword: *still asleep***

**Ashia: why cant he wake up**

**Rena: ashia you don't know how to wake him up watch this ELSWORD BREAKFEAST READY!**

**Elsword: *wakes up* *runs to rena* where is it?**

**Rena: points to kitchen* in the cabinet there's some cookies**

**Elsword: HELL YA *runs into the kitchen***

**Eve: you know sometimes I wonder what that guy thinks **

**Chung: proply about eating XD**

**Ara: hm….maybe**

**Ashia: wow he really is a el baka **

**Elsword: *yells from kitchen*IM NOT A BAKA DAME IT!**

**Els457: and that's a rap folks see ya on the next chapter I hope this turn out well Q.Q oh and I almost forgot most credit goes to my friend ema. And that's all XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsword457: Hey guys I'm back XD sorry for not uploading this earlier I had to take care of some stuff in school _.

Elsword: *sleeping on couch*

Aisha: really _

Rena: well it can't be helped he just likes to sleep O.O

Eve: *drinks coffee*

Chung: well I guess we can get on with the story now XD

Elsword457: before we do if you guys reading this want to leave any reviews that would be great and like I said I'm new to this so I'm sorry if there are words spelled wrong X.X other than that LETSA GO!

* * *

**The Camp**

**Elsword: where almost there come on Aisha .**

**Aisha: slow down I can't run as fast as you!**

**Elsword: Fine lets walk than from here.**

**Aisha: Alright hey Elsword what are your friends at the the camp like?**

**Elsword: maby you should wait to find out your self.**

**Aisha: Alright I guess.**

**Elsword: Oh hey look there's the camp.**

**Aisha: where?**

**Elsword: *graps Aisha's hand* come on.**

**Ashia: *blushes* o-ok.**

**Elsword: *runs imbetween 2 trees and and some pine pushes* Hey guys im back and I got a new friend with me to.**

**Rena: oh hi nice to meet you!**

**Raven: *is silent sitting down* hi.**

**Aisha: Hi nice to meet you both.**

**Elsword: hey Rena did you make breakfast yet?**

**Rena: It's almost done today where having bacon and eggs.**

**Elsword: ok well I guess il go and show Aisha around the camp**

**Rena: ok but make shure you don't trip over something again.**

**Elsword: come on Aisha *graps her hand* sometimes Rena sometimes.**

**Aisha: *blushes* o-ok Elsword.**

**Elsword: well first we got the tents rena and raven share one and theres only one left so looks like where going to have to share to.**

**Aisha: *has a deep crimson red blush on her face* o-o-ok….**

**Elsword: *yawn* are tent is the red one there's is the green one so don't forget that ok Aisha?**

**Aisha: Ok**

**Elsword: oh also if any Glitters attack we usually just kill them all so you can join in to if you like. Also Aisha id like to see how you fight so later you and me can spar.**

**Aisha: shure I don't mind.**

**Elsword: well other than that theres just the fire wood and bags that's it really.**

**Rena: Guys breakfasts done!**

**Elsword: Ok where coming!**

**Aisha: *sits down on a log next to elsword* so why are you guys here?**

**Elsword: *sigh* I guess we should tell her.**

**Rena: ya **

**Elsword: we came here because we heard that there was a demon here that is very big and hard to kill so we came here because we thought we could kill it problem is the last time we saw it we almost got killed so now where just here in the forest training.**

**Rena: so why are you here Aisha?**

**Aisha: well I just became a void princess and I came here to practice my new powers and than I meant El baka here**

**Elsword: IM NOT A EL BAKA DAME IT!**

**Rena: *laughs***

**Elsword: rena!**

**Aisha: *laughs* you really are a el baka.**

**Elsword: *sigh* anyway we should proply see how good you are at fighting *gets up* come on Aisha.**

**Aisha: ok I guess**

**Rena: this should be good**

**Raven: ya**

**Elsword: pulls cornwell out* good luck**

**Aisha: you to.**

**Elsword: *slashes at Aisha* sword blasting!**

**Aisha: *teleports behind him* shoots void balls at Elsword***

**Elsword:*doges it to the left* your not to bad… sword fall! Harsh chaser! *slashes Aisha a phew times***

**Aisha: Crap! *gets knocked out***

**Elsword: that was fun *picks Aisha up bridal style* well I guess il take her to the tent and let her rest.**

**Rena: that was a good match. But I hope Aisha is ok**

**Elsword: don't worry Rena I didn't go all out.**

**Aisha:*wakes up while Elsword is carrying her* looks up* *crimson red blush goes on her face* el-el-elsword?**

**Elsword: oh wow you woke up fast your proply still tired I'm taking you to the tent so you can get some rest.**

**Aisha: *hiding her blush* o-ok.**

**Rena: oh hey look it got pretty late its almost night time again.**

**Elsword: wow today went by fast.**

**Raven: you said it**

**Rena well we better get some sleep and it looks like Els and Aisha well both get some sleep.**

**Elsword: *sets Aisha down on her side of the tent* *yawn* that was a good match Aisha well time to get some shut eye I guess.**

**Aisha: ya that was a good match. Hey els..**

**Elsword: ya what is it Aisha?**

**Aisha: um…is it ok if I sleep with you on your side…please…**

**Elsword: *face turns crimson red* s-shure if you want to…**

**Aisha: *is facing other way of Elsword* h-hey Elsword….**

**Elsword: *hugs Aisha and falls asleep***

**Aisha:*Face turns very red* I-I guess he fell asleep…hese kinda cute when hese asleep…**

**Elsword: * wakes up in the middle of the night* *yawn* blinks* a-a-Ashia?**

**Ashia: *wakes up* *yawn* ya what is it Els?**

**Elsword: sorry for hugging you…**

**Aisha: *hugs him* don't be sorry you idiot…**

**Elsword: *Face turns crimson red* o-ok.**

**Elsword: *yawn* I guess its morning.**

**Aisha: *wakes up* oh morning els.**

**Elsword: oh hey Aisha *face turns red***

**Aisha: *yawn* well I guess il get ready for the day can you step out of the tent…**

**Elsword: huh? Oh ya! Sorry. *steps out* I guess il go wake Rena and Raven.**

**Aisha: *in Aisha's head*I'm such a idiot why did I hug him! *face turns red remembering***

**Elsword: HEY RENA RAVEN WAKE UP!**

**Rena: Alright Elsword where up!**

**Raven: *throws frying pan at Elsword* what did I say about waking me up!**

**Elsword: *doges* ya ya I remember -.- anyway we should proply get packed up and head for Hamel I think hese been waiting a while to help us out again.**

**Rena: ya and don't forget Elsword we have to stop by Altera first if we don't she will proply pich slap you.**

**Elsword: Shit not that again ugg fine _**

***After everyone is ready***

**Elsword: well lets head out for Altera!**

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

Els457:well I did say this was going to be longer and it was also thanks for all the reviews on the last chap guys it helped me a lot XD

Elsword: maby you should try to make chaps up to 1,500 words each o.o?

Els457: NUUU IT TAKES SO LONG AND I RUN OUT OF IDEAS X.X

Raven: why don't I get to talk a lot Q.Q

Els457: because I DISPISE VC IN ARENA SO MUCH NOW GO TO YOUR CORNER RAVEN!

Raven: *is in corner * T.T

Aisha: don't you think that was a little harsh -.-?

Els457: maby a little but he asked for it :3. Anyway some credit goes to my friend ema cause all the things she said on the last review helped me a ton so thanks a lot.

Chung: yes im in next chap.

Eve: so am i.

Els457: well that's it for now guys see ya later also one more thing leave reviews there appreciated. Also I mite start my second story once I get to the fourth or fifth chap of this one. Well that's a rap I guess see ya guys next time. Remember PIZZA IS ASWOME *^*.

Eve: *pish slaps him*

Els457: NUUUUU well by guys XD.


End file.
